Applicant's parent application discloses an apparatus for automatically sequentially applying labels to objects. The apparatus is characterized by a plate having an edge defining a V shaped region. A strip transport means moves a label strip comprised of first and second parallel carrier strip portions, having labels adhered thereto bridging said portions, along the upper surface of the plate toward the apex of the V shaped region. The strip transport means then pulls the two carrier strip portions in diverging directions around the edge portions of the V shaped region to thus release the label bridging the carrier strip portions at that point. A label applying means engages each label immediately adjacent to the V shaped region and presses the label against the objects to be labeled.
The apparatus disclosed in the parent application is further characterized by the use of a label strip having index marks therealong which cooperate with the strip transport means to prevent any cumulative differential linear movement between the carrier strip portions. In the preferred embodiments disclosed in the parent application, the index marks comprise sprocket holes formed in the label strip which are engaged by drive sprockets in the strip transport means.
The present invention is directed to further embodiments of applicant's apparatus for automatically sequentially applying labels to objects, utilizing alternative means for driving said label strip and for preventing cumulative differential linear movement between the carrier strip portions of the label strip.